Spalmy kolejny kościół, niech z Francji zostanie popiół
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 7 Informacje: *Wyzwanie piątek o godzinie 20:00. *Prowadzący Yanke$ Ceremonia w Szwajcarii: Po ostatnim zadaniu oraz ogłoszeniu wyników. Nieoczekiwanie cała grupa została natychmiast odesłana do samolotu skąd odbyli podróż do Szwajcarii. Po lądowaniu wszyscy oczekiwali w środku na nieznane. '' ''Jako jeden z pierwszych Brian zajął jedno z wolnym miejsc czekając co się ma wydarzyć i dlaczego tutaj w ogóle są. Abby zajęła wolne miejsce. Była ciekawa co się wydarzy i dlaczego akurat Szwajcaria. Jednak te myśli szybko zastąpiła innymi np. swoim wynikiem w wyzwaniu, była zadowolona, chociaż wiedziała, że mogła wszystko rozegrać lepiej. Jednak zajmowanie sobie tym głowy nudziło ją, więc wyjęła sudoku i rozwiązywała. Kate zajeła miejsce i czekała cierpliwie na więcej szczegółów a jak na razie myślała o zakupach farby Na wodzie wylądował samolot tuż przed hotelem. Z którego została wyprowadzona Jurgita wraz z wielka drewnianą paczką oraz Levim. Rudowłosa uśmiechnięta bardziej niż przeważnie wkroczyła do samolotu, gdzie czekała na nią ekipa programowa. Lukaninho przytulił fotografkę i zadowolony opuścił pojazd, że ten koszmar już się kończy dla niego. Janusz został po prostu z niego wyrzucony. Samolot odleciał ponownie. Na pokładzie przed prowadząca znajdowali się: Kate, Suzie, Michael, Abby, Melissa i kawałek dalej od nich Brian. W środku samolotu znajdowali się również Levi, Temple, Anne oraz Wróżka Sophie. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się widząc sześć owieczek. Jurgita: Słyszałam, że ktoś tutaj był niegrzeczny. *włożyła palec do buzi* Dziewczyna była szczęśliwa, promieniała radością jak nigdy. W dodatku dawał jej ktoś satysfakcję z możliwości prowadzenia ulubionego typu ceremonii. Jurgita: Jak to tak nieładnie olewać odcinki? *powiedziała smutnym tonem* By po chwili wybuchnąć śmiechem psychopatki. Przejechała dłonią po swojej twarzy. Jurgita: Zostanie Was piątka po tym odcinku. *mruknęła szczęśliwa* Długo dziewczyna nie ociągała się i podeszła blisko Zusii, która siedziała tuż obok Abby. Jurgita: Oh…Morze Bałtyckie w tym programie nie służy… Odpadł Norweg, Szwed, Polak… *zaczęła wyliczać* Samolot był już oczywiście w locie. Rudowłosa złapała za fraki Suzie i poszła z nią parę kroków do przodu. Znajdowali się w pobliżu wyjścia. Dała jej plecak. Jurgita: Widzisz słodziutka… Nie zawsze warto być taką niemową… *zrobiła smutną minkę* Podniosła dziewczynę wyżej. Suzie przerażona spoglądała na plecak. Jurgita: No weź go do cholery! *krzyknęła oburzona* I niemal wepchnęła jej go do ręki przyciskając do jej ciała, skąd trysnęła krew. Z drugiej strony plecaka był długi i ostry nóż, który wbił się we wnętrzności dziewczyny. Jurgita: Nie dość, że oporna to jeszcze brudzi mi wykładzinę. *skomentowała krew wylewająca się z jej ciała, jak i wnętrzności* Spojrzała wymownie na Briana. Jurgita: Może posprzątasz potem? Potrząsnęła dziewczyną, by jeszcze więcej wnętrzności wyszło z ciała. Potem ponownie kilka razy plecak wbijając w jej ciało. Jurgita: Będzie ktoś jeszcze gardził moimi zasadami i kontraktami!? *mówiła oburzona* To był zdecydowanie udany dzień dla rudowłosej. Udana rozmowa z Norwegiem, teraz czerpianie satysfakcji z cierpień obywatelki Estonii. Czuła ogromną satysfakcję i dumę. Nikt nie mógł jej nic za to zrobić, prawa kontraktowe na to zezwoliły. Jurgita: No to pora odlatywać! Wypchnęła dziewczynę z samolotu. Wiejące sprężone powietrze ułożyło fryzurę dziewczynę na nowy. Ta tylko delikatnie się nachyliła i krzyknęła. Jurgita: Nie zapomnij użyć spadochronu! *zachichotała* W tym czasie dziewczyna pociągnęła za sznurek i oczom zawodników ukazał się Rhys, który był związany i miał zaklejone usta. Jurgita: Wybacz kochany, musieliśmy. *wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami* Melissa była zszokowana po śmierci Suzie, gdy wreszcie zaczęła się z nią dogadywać ta po prostu została zabita. Sam widok jej wnętrzności nie przeraził Hiszpanki, ale świadomość ze jeszcze dziś rano jadła z nią śniadanie... Na dodatek... Co tu mógł robić Rhys? Nie pozostało jej nic, tylko czekać na dalsze wyjaśnienia prowadzącej. Jakby samo ponownie pojawienie się dziewczyny nie było zaskoczeniem, to widok jak patroszyła Suzie zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Skulił się przerażony nie mogąc wydusić słowa powstrzymując się jednocześnie od konwulsji. W końcu uświadomił sobie jak bardzo może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Tym bardziej, kiedy naraził się przy ich pierwszym i jedynym spotkaniu. Nie mógł się w tym momencie na niczym skupić. Prowadząca była w swoim żywiole, widząc Briana puściła mu oczko. No cóż, nagrabił sobie chłopak w pewnym momencie. Jurgita: Więc mówiłam, że zostanie piątka. I w rzeczy samej tak będzie. Podeszła bliżej do Michael i dała jej plecak, zwyczajny ze spadochronem. '' '''Jurgita': Twój czas również minął. Nie będę strzelać, ale wyjdź sama. Michael opuściła pojazd. '' '''Jurgita': Rhys dzięki zwycięstwie w dogrywce będzie piątym zawodnikiem. Od tego momentu, nikt nie powróci do programu. *dodała i zniknęła zostawiając zawodników samych* Samolot: Strefa Luksusowa: Pokój Leviego ... Pokój Jurgity: ... Do swojego pokoju powróciła prowadząca program. Była zmęczona ostatnimi wydarzenia i przede wszystkim sytuacją z Brianem. Najchętniej pociachałaby go na najmniejsze kawałki i wyrzuciła szczurom do pożarcia. Niezadowolona strzeliła palcami. Skoczyła się odświeżyć i wyszła w swojej ulubionej pidżamie w jednorożce. Ułożyła się do spania wśród swoich pluszaków, które zostały specjalnie przetransportowane ze Szwajcarii. '' ... Pokój Anne: ... Pokój Temple: ... Pokój Sophie: ... Pokój Melissy: ... Centrum dowodzenia: ... ''Temple siedzi tu sobie i obserwuje sobie kamerę z świetlicy na głównym ekranie. '' '''Temple:' Hy hy hy. Zajada popcorn. W pomieszczeniu zjawił się również Levi. '' '''Levi': No witam szanownie, Panią. *uśmiechnął się szarmancko* Co tak wciągnęło do oglądania? Temple spojrzała miną a.la WutFace. Temple: 'Kim ty jesteś ? ''Przypadkiem nacisnęła guzik zmieniający kamerę na głównym ekranie. 'Temple: '''Nic takiego. ''Wyszczerzyła się. Podrapał się za głową. '''Levi: Levi Mustang, znany włoski zawodnik Big Brothera. Przyszły gospodarz kontynuacji. Miło mi poznać. *uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie* Także jesteśmy razem w ekipie. *uśmiechnął się* Zasmucił się. Levi: Szkoda, bo popcorn do niczego jeść to tak niezdrowo. Pójdzie w boczki. *uśmiechnął się wrednie* Temple: 'Big Brother mhm. ''Kiwnęła głową, że rozumie. '''Temple: Kontynuacja ? Nie powinnam znać szczegółów bo już mnie wtedy tu nie będzie ale to brzmi ciekawie. I mam dobry metabolizm także... Puściła mu oczko. Włoch tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. '' '''Levi': Im mniej ludzie wiedzą, tym chętniej się zgłoszą. *odparł do dziewczyny* Sam fakt, nie wiadomo kiedy pójdzie w cycki, a kiedy w brzuch. Sam jej również puścił oczko. W mniemaniu Temple teraz powiało grozą od nowopoznanej osoby, gdy wypowiadał pierwsze zdanie. Temple: 'A może jednak w tyłek, hm ? ''Powiedziała zastanawiająco. 'Temple: '''Tak, w ogóle to jestem Temple. Ale coś mi mówi, że już to wiesz. ''Podszedł do dziewczyny złapał delikatnie jej dłoń i pocałował. Po chwili ją puścił. '''Levi: Miło mi poznać. Wiedzieć wiedziałem, ale zaszczyt to usłyszeć. Odparł ciepłym tonem i pełnym elegancji. '' '''Levi': Cóż. Zaklasyfikowałem tyłek do tych pozytywnych. Jeśli w to pójdzie, to nie zawsze jest źle. *odparł po namyśle* Temple: 'Mogę spytać o jedno odnośnie drugiego sezonu ? ''Popatrzyła na niego trochę podejrzliwie. Levi spojrzał na fotografkę zaintrygowany. '''Levi: Obowiązuje mnie klauzula, ale postaram się jakoś rozwiać wątpliwości. Temple: Czy w drugi sezon również będzie powiązana Jurgita ? Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Levi: A co, aż tak rudowłosą polubiłaś? Mogę potwierdzić, że wraz ze mną na pewno pozostanie w ekipie. Jeśli chcesz możesz się zgłosić do programu. Temple: Nie, nie podziękuje. Wystawiła ręce i pomachała jakby potwierdzić nie zainteresowanie się w 2 sezon. Levi: Dla mnie to zdecydowanie szansa w Stanach. Z tego tylko i wyłącznie się zgodziłem. Ale rozumiem twój punkt widzenia, na pewno widziałaś w programie więcej ode mnie. Cicho westchnął, był rozczarowany, że nie udało mu się jakoś wybitnie dowiedzieć wielu rzeczy co się działo do tej pory. Levi: Masz swoich faworytów w programie? Jadalnia: ... Kuchnia: ... Łazienka: ... Biblioteka: ... Anne siedziała sobie w bibliotece czytając książke. Tym razem ubrana była bluzkę do ramion w czarno-białe paski oraz czarną spódnicę z wysokim stanem. Włoch ubrany w swój typowy strój czuł się mega podekscytowany, że dostał szanse podróży w kolejne zakątki w Europy. Spełnił się jego kolejny fantastyczny sen. Pełen optymizmy i wiary wszedł do biblioteki, poszukać jakichś książek o sztuce. Zauważył siedząca dziewczynę, pomachał jej. Levi: Witam bardzo serdecznie *przywitał się ciepło z dziewczyną* Anne: Miło poznać. Jesteś kolejnym członkiem ekipy? Levi niezręcznie się uśmiechnął. Nie wiedział jak ma dokładnie odpowiedzieć. Niby został już zaliczony do grona pomocników, jednak wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Levi: Podobno tak, wymieniono mnie za szanownego Janusza i tego sportowca. Nie wiem czemu robią takie roszady w ekipie. Ale również miło mi poznać. *ukłonił się* Anne: Miło poznać kolejnego wpółpracownika *także się ukłoniła* Mam na imię Anne. Levi: Oh, cóż za wspaniałe imie Anne. Wiedziałem, że można w tym programie spotkać naprawdę urocze kobiety. *uśmiechnął się pewnie, przeczesując swoje włosy* Jak Ci się tu spędza czas? Anne: Dopóki nie znajduje zwłok, blokujących lodówkę, jest przyjemnie. Levi: Takie akcje tu były? Kurde... Robiłyby furorę na instagramie... *powiedział rozczarowany* Anne: Pewnie by robiły. Tak wogóle, jak masz na imię? Zapomniałeś się przedstawić. Levi: Oh wybacz...*ukłonił się* ...jestem Levi Mustang. Pochodzę z Florencji. Czasem jak ktoś mnie oczaruje to zapominam o manierach. Tak mi głupio. Po czasie wyszedł. '' Strefa ekonomiczna: Pokój dziewczyn: ''Abby wstała po krótkiej drzemce i chcąc z kimś pogadać (z kimś ludzkim) wyszła z pokoju. Pokój chłopaków: Przerażony obudził się nagle z głębokiego snu. Czuł na sobie lekki pot. Ciągle czuł się niedobrze z powodu okoliczności przy których był obecny. Odpiął pasy od swojego siedzenia delikatnie odkładając poduszkę na swoje siedzenie. Czuł się nieco osłabiony. Brian: 'To był sen? ''Przetarł delikatnie swoje czoło wilgną chusteczką przysiadając jeszcze na siedzeniu. Zauważył również znajdującego się w pomieszczeniu Rhysa. Wydawał się jednak jeszcze spać. Nie chciał go więc specjalnie budzić. Poczuł nagłe wyrzuty sumienia, że w ogóle go nie odwiedził jak został poturbowany podczas feralnego zadania. '''Brian: Więc to nie był sen. Świetnie *mruknął do siebie* Jak ja mogłem być tak naiwny... By zaakceptować ten druczek... *powiedział cicho do siebie* Szlak! Wstał chcąc przejść się po pokładzie czując, że musi czymś zająć się czymś innym. Niedługo po wyjściu Briana do świata żywych wrócił również Rhysiak. Niedługo po opuszczeniu apartamentu Jurgity w Szwajcarii udał się pod prysznic, a następnie przebrał się w nowy zestaw ubrań, w którym aktualnie spał na... nie oszukujmy się, ciężko to nawet było nazwać łóżkiem. Wracając do ubioru, Norweg ubrany był w taką koszulkę, spodnie oraz buty. Przeciągnął się leniwie, po czym... spadł na ziemię. Rhys: Faen... *syknął* Podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepując się jednocześnie. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, czuł wyraźnie że znajduje się w samolocie. Z brutalnej ceremonii Suzie oraz Michael niewiele pamiętał, ponieważ '''KTOŚ' zdecydował się wsadzić go w pudło bez informowania go wcześniej. Nieco zdezorientowany wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na to, że jest prawdopodobnie środek nocy.'' Łazienki: ... Jadalnia: ... Kuchnia: Po krótkim spacerze oboje znależli się w kuchni. Tradycyjnie, nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym. Rządek szafek z blatem, kilka wiszących z masywnym stołem pośrodku pomieszczenia z ledwo trzymająca się lampą oraz lodówką z zaskakujaco wielką zamrażalką. Jako pierwszy wszedł Brian kierując niego głowę za siebie mówiąc w stronę podążającego za nim Norwega. Brian: Strasznie tutaj bywa, mówię ci. Jestem w stanie przeżyć te wszystkie rozczarowania, ale to też nie na moje siły. Norweg rozejrzał się po kuchni. No cóż... można się było tego spodziewać, na statku panowały jednak większe luksusy. Rhys: Widzę... jest tragedia. No ale w końcu klasa ekonomiczna... *wywrócił oczyma* Podszedł bliżej podejrzanej lodówki. Po cholerę taka wielka zamrażarka w takim samolocie? Brian: Większa pewnie jakby wróżka tutaj siedziała. No dla mnie to prezent. Podszedł do zamrażalki patrząc co ciekawego jest. Nie było zbyt wielkiego wyboru, niektóre z nich nie były nawet odpowiednio oznaczone. Brian: '''Nie znam się na innych językach ale na obrazku jest szczęśliwa ryba a na to chyba pizza... Westchnął rozczarowany wyborem. Chciałby w końcu coś porządniejszego spróbować. '''Brian: Zostaje znowu upojenie kawą i suchym krakersami. Rhys spojrzał krzywym okiem na "żywność". Nie było to coś co miałby ochotę spożywać... Rhys: Chyba się z tobą zgodzę. *kiwnął głową* Kawa, kawa... gdzie ona mogła być? Ah była... resztka na stole, ale akurat na dwie osoby. Brian: '''Znalazłeś? Świetnie! Nastaw a ja poszukam czegoś co niekoniecznie musi ptrzettrwać wojnę nuklearną. ''Zaczął sprawdzać po szafach. Wyciągnął dwie szklanki. Widząc na nich smugi musiał je dokładnie przetrzeć podobnie jak łyżeczki. '' '''Brian: Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale coś się stało między tobą a Melissą? No wiesz.. kiedy byłeś ranny? Przekręcił głową* Nie by coś, ale wolałem byś spokojnie wypoczął. Jak już się rozgadam, bywam uciążliwy. Nie brzmiało to dość szczerze, nieco przez jego strach przez zarazkami. Nawet jeśli był głównie mocno poobijany, to w głowie włączał mu się alarm ostrzegawczy by się nie zbliżać. Norweg bez słowa nasypał do szklanek po dwie łyżeczki kawy, po czym nastawił wodę. Pytanie Briana trochę go zaskoczyło. No bo... czy faktycznie coś się stało? Chłopak nie bardzo pamiętał, a może nawet nie był pewny czy czegoś nie było... Rhys: Nie przypominam sobie. *wzruszył ramionami* Czemu pytasz? *odparł* Brian: 'Nie wiem nawet czemu, wydawało się że jesteście w dobrych relacjach. Wybacz, jak usłyszałeś to bardzo szybko potrafię oceniać od razu wyrzucając myśli na głos. Połowy nie musisz traktować poważnie. ''Pstryczek od czajnika dał znak. Wziął go i zalał kawy. Wyciągnął również talerz z słodkim chlebem, małym słoikiem miodu i kilkoma dżemami o różnych smakach na raz w białych plastikowych opakowaniach. 'Brian: '''Niczego lepszego nie ma, przynajmniej gotowego. I tak już wygladam słabo, nie ma więc powodu powodować skrętu kiszek. ''Dał w ten sposób znac, że nie potrafi gotować. Przysmaki i swoją kawę wziął i postawił na strole samemu usadzając się na krześle. '''Rhys: Mhm. *kiwnął głową porozumiewawczo* Podobnie jak Brian wziął swoją kawę i kilka kawałków chleba, wraz z dżemem pomarańczowym. Usiadł naprzeciwko chłopaka, spoglądając na swój posiłek. Rhys: Wygląda zjadliwie. *westchnął* Wziął kęsa chleba... przeżył. Nie był on jakiejś oszałamiającej jakości, ale był zjadliwy, a to najważniejsze. Rhys: Z resztą... Hiszpanka chyba kręci ze Szwedem... a raczej kręciła. *uśmiechnął się złośliwie* Brian: Oh *Wziął łyka z nieco kwaśną miną* Mówiłem jej przed chwilą, by nie oceniać po pozorach ale wydał się takim typem... typ popularnego co myśli, że bycie złośliwym jest mu pisane. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od złośliwego komentarza. Może jego zdanie by uległo zmianie, gdyby choć raz miał okazję porozmawiać. Tak wyrobił sobie o nim takie zdanie. '' '''Brian: '''Ale to też dobrze. Przyznam, że dzisiaj część moich wątpliwości się rozwiała i mimo wszystko żyjecie. ''Dodał odrywając sobie kawałki na talerzu maczając je raz w jagodowym, raz w wieloowocowym. '' '''Rhys:' Zbyt miły był, nie lubię takich. *wzruszył ramionami biorąc gryza chleba z dżemem* Podobnie co Brian, Rhys nie darzył sympatią Benjiego, głównie przez jego zachowanie. Rhys: Tobie zaś nie układa się z Jurgitą... Brian: '''Jurgita. Zdecydowanie się nie układa. Oboje się no przetestowaliśmy, że tak powiem. *Poczochrał nieco kłopotliwie włosy* Oboje zaczęliśmy się obrażać jak dzieci, nagle złapałem ją za rękę bo nie chciałem by miała rację i że mogę dotknąć kobiety. Trochę jej podejście też.. ''Wziąl łyka kawy. Zrobiło mu się nieco sucho w gardle. '' '''Brian: Zanim przyszedłeś ona na mnie z nożem a ja z otwartymi pięściami. Nie czułem się jednak na siłach i szybko się poddałem. No... bycie świadkiem mordestwa było dość szokujące. Jeszcze jeśli tobie może się to przydarzyć. Koniec końców jest remis 1:1 i liczę, że nie dojdzie do dalszych spotkań. Po prostu zbyt się różnimy pod paroma moralnymi względami. Nie chcę ci jednak robić wykładu, już wystarczająco się naprodukowałem i napchałem ci informacji. Rhys: Więc tak... *mruknął gryząc chleb* Było w sumie tak jak się spodziewał. Jak Ogień i Woda, a w zasadzie... Domestos i Krew. Rhys: Spróbuję z nią pogadać... by Ci odpuściła, chociaż niczego nie obiecuję. Brian: '''Nie trzeba, ciebie widać ucieszył jej widok. Wydałeś się nieco zaskoczony... nawet nieco zazdrosny? ''Trochę bał się tego ostatniego zdania. Nie chciał czasem wywołać wilka z lasu. Wolał jednak go w stu procentach upewnić, że nie wejdzie mu w drogę. '' '''Brian: Więc jak mówię, nie musisz się martwić. Nie mam zamiaru jej wchodzić w drogę. Nie obiecuję, że tobie nie wejdę. Jesteśmy jakby nie patrzeć w grze. Świetlica: Wolny czas rudowłosa zdecydowanie wolała wykorzystać na możliwość zwiedzenia samolotu, wylądowała w świetlicy. '' ''Wędrując po pokładzie dotarł do świetlicy. Liczył, że tutaj będzie mógł się czymś zająć. Ku jego zaskoczeniu ujrzał kogoś kogo liczył, że więcej nie zobaczy. Nerwowo nie mógł nic wykrztusić. Przeszedł bokiem licząc na pozostanie niezauważonym. Rudowłosa takich okazji nie przepuszcza. Jeśli jest czujna nie prześlizgniesz się nawet na czubkach palców. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i odwróciła natychmiastowo w stronę chłopaka, głośno kaszląc. Jurgita: Czyżbyś mnie unikał? *zapytała słodkim tonem* Zaskoczony nie wiedział co zrobić. Spojrzał się tylko z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Brian: Zwyczajnie tędy przechodzę... Nie masz chyba z tym większego problemu? Nie mógł niczego sensownego wymyślić. W końcu krążył bez celu nie mając czego tutaj szukać. Brian: Nie sądziłem... *przełknął ślinę* że cię spotkam ponownie. Jurgita głęboko westchnęła rozczarowana próbami tłumaczenia chłopaka. Od razu dało się zauważyć, że coś kręci. Jurgita: I tak zwyczajnie nawet się nie przywitałeś. *położyła dłoń koło oka i je przetarła teatralnie, imitując łzę* Zagubienie chłopaka zaczęło ją w pewnym sensie bawić, zupełnie w innym położeniu była od ostatniego spotkania, gdzie była w pewnej rozsypce. Jurgita: Ja też nie sądziłam, że wrócę do moich owieczek. *wsadziła palec do buzi* Brian: Chyba wystarczająco pokazałaś swoje oblicze. Za mało ci? Rzucił nieco bez namysłu. Jej pewność siebie nieco go drażniła. Dodatkowo jej czyn, którego był świadkiem rozwiał mu wszelkie wątpliwości. Brian: Myślałem, że jednak będziesz dużo bardziej rozsądna. Sama w końcu to już wiesz. Dziewczyna niemal mogła puszyć się przed chłopakiem. Ostatnie rozmowy z Rhysem również dały jej nieco pewności siebie. Zrobiła dwa kroki w kierunku chłopaka. Jurgita: Ja? To jest malutka cząstka tego, co mogę zrobić z każdym z Was. To nawet nie był tutorial moich podejść do ludzi. *puściła mu oczko* Dziewczyna leniwie przeczesała swoje włosy. Czemu miala być rozsądna? Wszystkie niepożadane cechy zawsze były tuszone i zastępowane czym innym w telewizji, czym ona miała si bać? Jurgita: Jak widać jestem małą i głupiutką, a to Ty musisz martwić się o swoje życie. Czyż to nie jest urocze? Brian: Widzę. Naprawdę chciałabyś się poczuć swobodnie. Jeśli tak bardzo się troszczysz to choć. Choć przerażony uniósł nieco ręce otwarcie się ją witając. Widać jednak było jak lekko zaciskał palce gotując się na uderzenie. Brian: Wiesz jak kocham porządki. Pomożesz mi oczyścić świat z jednej zarazy? *przełknął ślinę* Jesli masz na tyle odwagi co pokazujesz. Był gotów uświadomić jej na własnej skórze, że nie bez powodu tak bardzo stara się unikać kobiet i bywa wobec nich dziwny i nieprzyjemny. Przy niej nie czuł przymusu by się samo kontrolować. Wyjątkowo działała na jego nerwy. W pewien sposób wydała mu się do swoich dawnych popularnych dzieciaków wykorzystujących jego słabości oraz dziwne nawyki. Wtedy jednak nie był tego do końca świadom, był w końcu tym dziwadłem gadający do samego siebie. '' ''Prowadząca położyła dłoń za swoimi plecami i spod swojej koszulki wyciągnęła mały nożyk. Zachowując bezpieczny dystans pomiędzy nią, a chłopakiem. Uśmiechnęła się podle. Jurgita: Ja już czuję się swobodnie. Po prostu wielu prostych faktów nie pokazuje. *puściła mu oczko, mierząc go dogłębnie wzrokiem* Obserwowała pozę chłopaka, który już chciał się z nią rozprawić. Dziewczyna nie szukała większej zwady, chciała go tylko postraszyć na swój własny sposób. Gdyby zaatakował po prostu zwinnie być odskoczyła. Nożyk miał być na swój sposób naturalnym izolatorem pomiędzy nią, a Irlandczykiem. '' '''Jurgita': Jak kochasz porządki, to czemu jeszcze nie posprzątałeś po tej śmiesznej przedstawicielce Estonii? *spojrzała na niego wymownie* Brian: Bo mam jakikolwiek szacunek do ludzi jeśli tak można nazwać. Widząc ostrze spuścił z tonu. Nie chciał mieć więcej problemów, ma już wiele z powodu samego udziału w grze. Nie zbliżał się do niej i lekko podparł się o szafę. Poczuł się nieco słabiej. '' '''Brian:' Tak samo nie zlizałaś krwi z podłogi... tak chyba robią psychopaci... no cóż nie będę cię oceniał. Zresztą z nikim tutaj nie byłem blisko więc co mi by przyszło z opłakiwania jej? Też była pewnie świadoma jak pozostali. Zresztą *wziął głęboki oddech* Nawet nie byłbym w stanie nic zrobić. Odparł cofając się ulegle do regałów delikatnie opierając się plecami próbując nieco uspokoić oddech. Jurgita: Szacunek, do marnego tworu ludzkiego? Który tak łatwo pokonać, kiedy nie jesteś świadomy? *prychnęła* Ludzie sami proszą się o śmierć. Nigdy nic nie dzieje się bez powodu. Na szacunek trzeba sobie zapracować. *mruknęła* Usiadła na jednym z mniejszych pudełek przed chłopakiem i mu się przyglądała. '' '''Jurgita': Zapewne tacy jak ty nie mają szacunku do mnie. Chociaż nigdy nic się nie dzieje bez powodu. *mruknęła* Palcami przejechałą po nożyku, delikatnie przebijając swój opuszek palców i go ssąc. '' '''Jurgita': Jeśli będziesz postępował schematami danych zachowań, nigdy nikogo w stuprocentach nie rozszyfrujesz. To byłoby śmieszne, gdybym działa tak jak to pisane jest w podręcznikach. *odparła spokojnie* Zwróciła uwagę na przerażonego chłopaka. Z jednej strony ją to bawiło, z drugiej niepokoiło. Jurgita: Ty, bo na zawał zejdziesz. *dodała mierząc go wzrokiem* Brian: Heh... *zaśmiał się nieco rozbawiony* Już drugi raz ulegasz takiej łatwej prowokacji. Kucnąl opierajac się zmęczony sytuacją. '' '''Brian: '''Racja, oboje się raczej nie zrozumiemy. Masz swój powód dlaczego tak się zachowujesz. Na pewno ja jestem płotką przy tym co ten ktoś ci zrobił. ''Przyparty do muru rozłożył wygodnie ręce, wyprostował sobie prawą nogę lekko uchylajac głowę w tył by wygodnie się ułożyć. '' '''Brian:' Jeśli chciałbyś skończyć to jak widać nie będę ci zbytnio utrudniał. Spojrzała zaskoczona na chłopaka, który w jej mniemaniu się poddał. Było to komiczne w porównaniu do jego początkowej agresji. Intrygował ją bardzo. '' '''Jurgita': Jestem po prostu ostrożna w każdym detalu. Więc to raczej tym jest spowodowane. *odparła tonem przypominającym focha* Siedziała na pudle i machała sobie nogami. Rozmowa ją wbrew pozorom relaksowała. '' '''Jurgita': Jesteśmy z dwóch różnych światów. Nie oceniałam ciebie i ty również nie powinieneś tego robić. Każdy ma swoje powody do różnych zachowań. Ja nie komentuje tego, że odstajesz od innych. Ja też odstaję, a jednak masz mnie w pewien sposób dość. To nie jest fair. Przewrócila oczami na słowa chłopaka. Jurgita: Jak ofiara się nie boi i krzyczy przerażona, nie daje to żadnej frajdy. To jest jak z uzależnieniem, im masz mocniejsze wrażenia tym lepiej. *dodała zakłopotana* Brian: Jestem po prostu samolubem. Nic nie wiedziałem o tobie więc nie winię cię. Potraktowałem cię jak każdego nowego co spotykałem. Powienienm być bardziej domyślny skoro to show. W końcu znajdą się silne indywidua. Rozmyślał wciąć czując się słabo. '' '''Brian:' Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle cię znowu zobaczę. *westchnął* Karma zawsze wróci *Dodał po cichu* Nie będę ci rozdrapywał ran no i nie będę ci wchodził w drogę. Chyba, że coś chcesz wiedzieć. Zauważyłaś sama - do ukrycia nic nie mam. Jurgita: Też patrzę tylko na siebie, nie na innych. *mówiła poważnie* Czytając zgłoszenia zawodników, wiedziałam z kim będę miała doczynienia. Każdy ma swoje silne indywiduum. Kwestia czy je obudzi. Tak przynajmniej sądzę. Znów rozmowa z nerwów zeszła na nieco poważniejsze tematy, meh. Leniwie przejechała nożem po kadłubie samolotu. '' '''Jurgita': Aż tak mnie nie chcesz widzieć na własne oczy? *westchnęła* Jeśli będziesz przestrzegał regulaminu, to żadna krzywda ci się nie stanie. Nie musisz mi ufać, oczywiście. *dodała pośpiesznie* Nic nie ukrywasz i to mnie w tobie zastanawia... *powiedziała zamyślona* Brian: Bo żeby przetrwać wrogie gatunki muszą sobie pomagać chcąc nie chcąc. Trochę mi ulżyło, że mimo wszystko nie chcesz mnie tutaj zamordować. Spojrzał się nieco niepewnie w jej stronę. '' '''Brian:' Szczerze to zawsze jakoś nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Po prostu jak widzę przemoc z automatu traktuję jak coś złego, nawet przy najszczerszych pobudkach. Po prostu można walczyć, uciec albo się poddać. Najwygodniej jest mi uciekać, nie poczujesz wtedy rozczarowania. Najbardziej chyba mnie wkurzył fakt, że wszystko wiedziałaś a tak się zabawiłaś. No ale to głupie myśleć, że samemu jest się egoistą. Podniósł nieco głowę wyprostowując swoje plecy. Poczuł się nieco lepiej, ale wciąż doskwierał mu pewien dyskomfort i niepewność. Jurgita: Gdybym chciała rzeź to wszyscy byście byli na innym świecie w pierwszym odcinku. Jakimś cudem większość Was żyje. Przykład Rhysa pokazuje, że również po programie istnieje szansa przetrwania. Wyluzuj. *uśmiechnęła się* Była kompletnie rozluźniona. Nachyliła się do przodu i schowała swój nożyk. Raczej straszak nie powinien być teraz potrzebny. '' '''Jurgita': Przemoc jest pojęciem względnym. Jedni wolą walczyć, drudzy uciekać. Dla każdego jest miejsce na tym świecie. Chcącemu nie dzieje się krzywda, ktoś to kiedyś pięknie ujął. Jak wspomniał o zabawianiu, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jurgita: Mimo ostrzeżeń względem śmierci z pierwszego i trzeciego odcinka, nikt nic nie robił sobie z tego co się działo. Niektórym trzeba było dobitnie pokazać, że ten program jest na serio. Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale mnie też rozliczają z zainteresowania programem. *uśmiechnęła się podle. Wcale jej nie rozliczali, skłamała by się nieco wybielić* Brian: Heh, wariat latający z mopem i szczotką po łazienkach okazał się dużo bardziej rozważny. Co za ironia. *Westchnął* Sam dopiero w Szwajcarii? *Był nieco niepewny* Sobie uświadomiłem to. A nie musisz mi tego powtarzać. Wróżka już przepowiedziała los szamana. Zmuszanie mnie do współpracy z samymi kobietami większość czasu też zrobiło trochę dobrego. Za to przynajmniej mogę być wdzięczny. Jurgita przewróciła oczami. '' '''Jurgita': Czemu zawsze nasze kontakty prowadzą to tak niemal egzystencjalnych kwestii? *przewróciła oczami rozczarowana* Wróżka to wspaniała osoba. Wiele jej wróżb się sprawdza. Program wielu rzeczy uczy. Rhys przechadzał się po samolocie próbując poukładać sobie niektóre rzeczy w głowie. Szedł zaślepiony niczym zombie, nieświadomie wchodząc do wspomnianego wcześniej pomieszczenia. Ocknął się dopiero słysząc znajome głosy, damski oraz męski... Jurgita oraz Brian prowadzili "przyjacielską" dyskusję. Chłopak podniósł głowę przyglądając się wspomnianemu duetowi. Był trochę zaskoczony ich obecnością... z resztą swoją w takim miejscu jak świetlica również. Rhys: Em... cześć? *spojrzał zdziwiony* Brian: Samotni tak maja. Jesteśmy wylewni przy swoim "gatunku". Najważniejszą lekcją dla mnie bedzie brać poważnie klauzule o mordowaniu. Odparł dziewczynie, po czym sam dostrzegłem Rhysa. Nie wiedział zbytnio co ma teraz zrobić. Między nim a Jurgitą już jakoś było. No przynajmniej, czuł że nie zginie. Wysunął ręką machając mu na przywitanie. Brian: Hej, dobrze cię widzieć żywego. Po jego dzielnych próbach, nie sądził że ujrzy go w tak zaskakująco dobrym stanie. No i żywego. Cieszył się i by zły na wróżkę, która również się z nim przedrzeżniała jak ta przed chwilą. Nie chciał już tego mówić na głos. Czuł się zmieszany na jego widok. Zignorował go zaraz jak zostali przydzieleni do innych drużyn nie majac okazji go więcej spotkać. Rudowłosa landryna, jak to ją ktoś kiedyś nazwał uśmiechnęła się i pomachała do chłopaka. Spuściła włosy, by ukryć swój rumieniec na twarzy. '' '''Jurgita': Cześć, cześć *odpowiedziała wchodzącemu Norwegowi* Położyła dłoń na pudle. '' '''Jurgita': Więc mamy więcej wspólnego niż mogłeś stwierdzić przy pierwszym spotkaniu. I powinieneś takie rzeczy brać poważnie od początku. Co prawda rzadko ktoś taki jak ja dostaje program, ale warto mieć to na uwadzę. *dodała ciszej* Chłopak widział, że chyba trafił na nienajlepszy moment, bo ich pogawędka nie wyglądała na spotkanie starych dobrych znajomych. Rhys: Widzę, że świetnie się dogadujecie. *oparł się od ścianę, zakładając ręce* Brian: 'Baardzo, aż mnie powaliła na ziemie tak bardzo zrobiła wrażenie *chytrze się uśmiechnął* A tak na serio to zasłabłem, jest lepiej ale posiedzę jeszcze chwilę. ''Trochę go zaskoczyło jego zachowanie. Wyglądał na nieco zazdrosnego. I jaka tak znajoma, przed chwilą prawie się by pozabijali - powiedział sobie w myślach nieco się przekręcając na bok. '''Brian: Wy też byście przestały mówić zagadkami i się zabawiać. Rany, jak ja mogłem jako dzieciak wytrzymywać z samymy koleżankami. *Burknął sam do siebie* Potrząsnęła głową i jej włosy ułożyły się naturalnie. Szyderczo się uśmiechnął. '' '''Jurgita': No, chciał mnie niemal pobić, za to że jestem kobietą. Tak wspaniale mnie ludzie traktują. *mruknęła teatralnie* Więc nasza konwersacja stoi na iście wysokim poziomie. Przewróciła oczami. '' '''Jurgita': Jak się czujesz po powrocie do programu Rhys? Wybacz, ale nie mogłam nic wspomnieć w Szwajcarii. *puściła mu oczko* Skierował swój wzrok w stronę Irlandczyka. Jurgita: O jakich znów zagadkach mówisz? Norweg był zmieszany. Spoglądał to na Jurgitę to na Briana, jednocześnie obserwując pomieszczenie. Rhys: Czyli dobrze. *spojrzał na nich wymownie, zwrócił się w stronę rudowłosej* Skołowany, niewyspany i obolały. *pomasował swoje ramię spoglądając na nią wymownie* Zdecydował się wejść do środka. Wziął pierwsze lepsze krzesło z brzegu i je zgarnął, stawiając pomiędzy Irlandczykiem a Amerykanką. Usiadł sobie opierając brodę o oparcie. Rhys: Kontynuujcie. *wzruszył ramionami* Brian: Mówiłem o tych igraszkach z nożem przed chwilą. Przejęzyczenie. *Spojrzał się w stronę Rhysa* Nie chcę wiedzieć o jakich brudnych myślach teraz pomyślałeś, ale na pewno to nie tak wygląda. Zaczął się rumienić czując ten rozkoszny dyskomfort sytuacji, która zaczęła się rodzić. Skoro sobie część spraw poukładał to mógł się nieco rozluźnić wracając do swojego naturalnego stanu rzeczy. '' '''Brian: '''Chwila? Wy nie zniknęliście jakoś czasem w tym samym momencie? *Zastanawiająco przekręcił głową* '''Jurgita': No przecież... *skuliła się do przodu i wyciągnęła swój nóż* Bezbronna dziewczynka musi umieć o siebie zadbać, gdzie jest tylu szaleńców. *mruknęła z wyrzutem w stronę Irlandczyka* Jakoś tak przypadkiem zniknęliśmy. Wina producentów. *przewróciła oczami* Spoglądała na Rhysa, która siedział pomiędzy nimi. '' '''Jurgita': Na linii strzału. *westchnęła* Rhysiak zerknął na Briana, wyczuwał wręcz jego podenerwowanie obecną sytuacją. Czyżby Jurgisia lubiła się poznęcać psychicznie nad biednym czyścioszkiem? Rhys: No ja nie wiem, nie wiem... *pokręcił głową, pukając się w nią kilka razy* W mojej głowie gromadzi się ostatnio wiele myśli... Bynajmniej nie dotyczą żadnych seksualnych scen z tobą w roli główniej. Następnie odwrócił wzrok na rudowłosą, która już miała nóż w gotowości. Chłopak westchnął, położył rękę na jej zabawce po czym opuścił jej rękę. Rhys: Odpuść mu trochę. *spojrzał wymownie na dziewczynę* Nie miałaś przypadkiem rachunków do wyrównania z pewną osobą? Brian: 'Nie no na pewno więcej brudów nie chccę. Już jedno porządne wrażenie mi starczy na dzisiaj. Gorzej, już i tak nie będzie racja? ''Z ulgą spojrzał, w jego stronę widząc jak podał mu pomocną dłoń. Powoli zaczął dochodzić również do siebie. '' '''Brian: '''Swoją drogą chyba gratulacje. Udało ci się pokonać tego Szweda Benjiego co nie? ''On o innych fantazjach myślał ~ pomyślała rudowłosa, w tym momencie zachichotała cichutko. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na Rhysa. '''Jurgita: No okej *zrobiła smutną minkę* Nawet trochę naruszyć nie mogę? *zapytała ciszej* Rhys: Szwed... *mruknął spoglądając na Briana* Dostał to na co zasłużył. *wzruszył ramionami* Samo wspomnienie Szweda budziło u Norwega więcej negatywnych emocji niż pozytywnych... Rozmawiał z nim kilka razy, a widząc jego przedstawienie na ekranie w Szwajcarii... cóż. Rhys: Już się chyba na wyżywałaś, prawda? Uśmiechnął się ukradkiem do dziewczyny. Rhys: W klasie luksusowej chyba ktoś jest... *zasugerował rudowłosej* Rudowłosa wstała na nogi i spojrzała z wyrzutem na Rhysa. Jurgita: Nie rozumiesz moich wewnętrznych potrzeb! *wyszła teatralnie tupiąc nogą* W normalnym świecie oboje już by byli martwi (please). Brian: Rozumiem... Znowu poczuł niepokój. Wcześniej Sophie wspomniała coś o tym, że nawet jak odpadniesz możesz nie dożyć do swoich chwalebnych dni. Znowu poczuł się nieco słabiej. Musiał się jednak zebrać. Czuł coraz większy dyskomfort od zimnej podłogi. Powoli wstał i przysiadł na blacie. Brian: 'Nie wiem co się dokładnie między wami, ale to co wcześniej widziałeś to nie tak. Nie rozumiem na kogo ją nasłałeś, ale musiał ci ktoś chyba dać się we znaki? W każdym razie dzięki za pomoc. Nawet jeśli to tak nie wygląda, to bardzo... bardzo mi to pomogło. ''Nagle poczuł jak węzeł na jego szyi się polużnił. Musi byś ostrożny, by jej znowu nie spotkać. Tym razem ktoś go ocalił. '''Brian: '''Swoją drogą miło, że mimo wszystko ktoś się ostał. Naprawdę, gdyby to był scenariusz z ratowaniem ludzkości to byłby chyba naprawdę koniec gatunku. ''Rzucił nieco dla rozlużnienia atmosfery. '' '''Rhys: Wiem. *kiwnął głową* Jak mówiłem, żadnych brudnych myśli. *wzruszył ramionami* Paru się znajdzie... *mruknął kręcąc głową, myśląc o tych co mogli mu zaleźć za skórę* W istocie tak było. To raczej Rhys miał myśli o rudowłosej... c: Rhys: Jesteśmy ostatnimi facetami w programie, musimy sobie pomagać. *wyciągnął rękę do Briana* Zaśmiał się z żartu Briana, który był wyjątkowo adekwatny do sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Już chciał instynktownie przysłonić dłoń chusteczką, jednak zrezygnował. Uścisnął jego dłoń zadowolony. Brian: 'Cieszę się, że nie będę jedynym w niedoli. ''Odparł po czym skierował się w stronę wyjścia. '''Brian: Chcesz się przejść do kuchni albo odświeżyć? Jakoś nie mam ochoty tutaj już przebywać a zasnąć i tak się już nie zaśnie. *Spoglądał pytająco w stronę Rhysa* Szczerze nie wiedziałem nawet co mnie naszło by tutaj wbić. Norweg wzruszył ramionami. Rhys: Kuchnia. *westchnął* Brian: W porządku! ''Zszedł, powolnym krokiem kierując się w stronę wyjścia wprost na korzytarz prosto do kuchni. Tuż za nim udał się Rhys. '' Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki